


Fate

by Goryuck



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Far Future, Fluffy Ending, Memories, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goryuck/pseuds/Goryuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuuka reflects on her one and only lover Natsuki Moriyama; How they got together in a strange twist, and how it changed her in some ways...for the better of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate

**December 23 2020**

**Time: Morning**

**Weather: Sunny**

27 year old Fuuka lets out a small groan at the sun’s rays shining on her face through her open window, and reflected back at her thanks to the mirror in front of her bed. Annoyed, Fuuka lightly grumbles and rubs her eyes with one of her hands; the other is holding a soft body that’s sleeping right next to her.

Fuuka couldn’t help but let out a joyous and peaceful smile upon seeing the person next to her, holding her tightly, lightly snoring and looking like she’s having the sleep of her life. Said person is Fuuka’s girlfriend, Natsuki Moriyama.

Fuuka couldn’t help but feel it was fate. That nearly a decade later after they last saw each other, she would encounter Natsuki while taking a walk around the busy Tokyo streets. Natsuki thought it was a coincidence, but Fuuka knew better.

3 years after the events of Inaba with Sho and Labrys, Fuuka moved to Europe to continue her studies, and then returned to Japan to work again with Mitsuru and the Shadow Operatives 3 years after that.

She met Natsuki in summer of 2018, and neither could believe how much the other had changed.

Fuuka now has long hair as long as Mitsuru, and while she retained her same height as her later teen years, her maturity is not physical and not just spiritual. To Natsuki, Fuuka became the gorgeous woman she believed she could become.

Natsuki had kept her hair short however, cutting it to make a bob-cut style, and has dressed a bit more modest since then. She had no money for college sadly, so she worked a lot of part-time jobs (enough to make a 10 page resume, yikes), but has been smart enough to invest a little and save her money when it counts; so she’s kept herself stable despite the growing economical problems.

Since their meeting, the two reformed their friendship and saw each other a lot. While Natsuki called them hang-outs, Fuuka saw it as it was; dates.  

It wasn’t until Fuuka’s birthday on the 22nd of December that things got intimate, and Fuuka couldn’t help herself to old lingering feelings, and Natsuki was being really forward. She did what her heart felt, and kissed Natsuki right on the lips. Things got a bit heated up, but nothing sexual mind you; Just a lot of kissing and touching.

The two began to date more seriously since then, and decided to become lovers’ months later.

2 years later, they had their first time, and it was…amazing. That’s all Fuuka could think on the matter.

Now waking up the day after and looking at her girlfriend, she can’t help but smile that her first time is with her first love.

Not wanting to get out of bed, Fuuka slowly crawls back in and embraces Natsuki once more, resting her head on her chest and nuzzling in her warmth.

They can talk about their future when they wake up; whatever that is…it’s up to them to decide that after all.

_Fuuka and Natsuki spend the day together…_

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for the third day of persona yuri week on tumblr.
> 
> Day 3 is - Future - and I chose Fuuka x Natsuki for the prompt.


End file.
